Karaoke Night
by KaldarBrokenhorn
Summary: It's Karaoke Night with the Titans and the gang has gathered, the mic is working, and the songs are chosen. Time for a little stress relief. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Stress Relief

The Teen Titans had so far saved the world from two separate threats of destruction; Trigon the Terrible, and the Brotherhood of Evil, not to mention the countless other villains they had faced, whether it be Slade, the Hive Academy, or even Dr. Light. And still, even with all they had gone through, they had no way of relieving stress caused by team mate tensions. Until Raven, a week after they got back from their "Japanese Vacation", made an uncharacteristic suggestion, Karaoke. The team had laughed at first, thinking "She's joking" "No way" or "Yeah right" but immediately stopped when they saw the scowl she was giving them. After hastily agreeing to the idea, she replied to Beastboy's "Why" with, "Singing can be a very relaxing pass time and you all seemed to enjoy making asses of yourselves in Japan. Besides, laughing at Beastboy brings our little family closer." and left the commons room with a smirk on her face.

They graced a local downtown bar every Wednesday for their karaoke night and inspired the Titans East to pick up the same habit, sometimes even joining the Titans West. The second week of their "therapy" found Kid Flash and Jinx waiting for them, Jinx with a hidden camcorder.

Ten weeks into their program found Garfield Logan, aka Beastboy, aka Changeling, pacing in his room trying to come up with a song for that night, he had his radio on low in the background. He sang every week and he usually sang an incredibly embarrassing song to get a laugh out of everyone and kick things off. This week, however, he wasn't sure what to sing. He wanted to sing a song that meant something this time, and he wanted to sing it about Raven, whom he had developed a crush on over the years. He had tried to ask her out, but always chickened out and ended up telling her a really bad joke. He had hoped singing would help him say something, at least it gave him some plausible deniability.

"Damn it," he swore, "why is this so hard." He cried while throwing his hands into the air.

A knock on his door sounded and it slid open to reveal his best friend and gaming superior, Cyborg, with a huge grin on his face. "Hey man you ready for tonight? What'll it be though," he asked with a questioning look, "you've already embarrassed yourself pretty bad, hell last week it was Rocky Horror, how you gonna top it?" Beast Boy knew he was talking about his rendition of "Sweet Transvestite" he didn't think he was ever going to live that one down, but it was totally worth it.

Beast Boy didn't stop in his pacing as he replied, "Not now dude, I'm trying to think of a song to sing tonight."

"Oh? Why so serious?" the metal man asked.

Beastboy looked up from his stupor and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Well... I was hoping to kinda sing to Raven tonight..."

Cyborg looked shocked for a second before he shouted, "It's about time!"

"Dude, not so loud," he said jumping up and clasping his hands of the half-robot's mouth "I don't need you bringing the whole tower here. It's hard enough to think of a love song without you telling the whole freaking city!" Beast Boy had told Cyborg of his crush almost immediately and hadn't been able to be in the same room as him for a week because of the laughter that never seemed to stop. He did eventually stop laughing and even supported Beast Boy, even though he was getting tired of telling the little grass stain to just ask her out already.

"Dude chill, alright?" Cyborg shot back defensively, "I'm just glad you're FINALLY doing something about this, now maybe I don't have to listen to you talk about Raven all the time." he ended with a smile, causing Beast Boy to blush. "Look, I can even help you out, what is it that you want to tell her?" he asked getting serious.

Beast Boy scuffed his toe on the floor while looking down and answered timidly, "Well, I want to tell her that she's special and I like her, and kinda, you know, want to get to know her better." his blush was still spreading like mad as he nervously itched his face.

"Okay, " Cyborg responded rubbing his chin in thought, "you're probably not gonna want a really creepy stalker song, but a song just creepy enough..." he was still stroking his chin, when the radio broke the silence.

"_Down every road you've been. Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live, Where you keep the rest of your life hid, I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare, Take me there. Your first real kiss, your first true love,"_

Half way through the verse Cyborg and Beast Boy had looked to the radio, and the more they heard the more they both thought it was the song they were looking for.

"Dude," Beast Boy spoke up first as the song was ending, "Who was that?" Cyborg just shrugged.

As if hearing, and answering his question the DJ was heard on the radio next, "And that was Rascal Flatts, with "Take me There". Coming up next, Avril Lavene with "Girlfriend", a song that has caused some controvercy, leading to her getting sued by the Rubinoos, enjoy." The DJ cut out then and the upbeat beginning of the pop-diva's song started playing, until Beast Boy shuddered and turned off the radio.

"Dude, Cy, that was it. That was the song I'm going to sing tonight. ... Sweet!" He shouted jumping in the air with the right arm tucked in and left arm extended like he was trying to touch the ceiling.

Cyborg watched on with amusement as his friend did a victory dance and shuffled around the room. "Well congrats and all, but I just realized that I don't have a song for tonight, so I need to get on it. I think Robin wanted to leave in an hour or so, so be ready" He warned as he rolled his eyes at his friends antics and walked off toward his room, a devious plan for a song already forming in his mind bringing an evil grin to his face.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Robin was sitting at the computer in the commons room, talking to the person on the other end of the communicator link. "Look I know that this is important and all but... when are you coming home, I... uh... well miss you." He said, turning a bright scarlet red.

The person on the other line practically squealed in happiness at his confession, "Oh I know Boyfriend Robin, but I just had to come home for my "k'norfka's grand ball, he would be most upset if I was unable to attend." Starfire beamed happily at him through the screen on her communicator.

Robin released a sigh and slunk down in his chair, "I know Star, I'm just lonely. Your also going to miss karaoke night again, last week Beast Boy made a real ass of himself, you should have heard him." He chuckled raising his hand and used it to hold up his head.

"Pardon Robin but, doesn't Beastboy make an ass of himself when he turns himself into a donkey, unless I am mistaken." she replied with a bright smile.

"Touché." he said chuckling even louder.

"Tell me Boyfriend Robin, has Raven yet sung for the Karaoke?"

"Hehe, no Star, she hasn't, and I doubt she will change her track record tonight, so you wont miss it. And I would tape it for you if she did, but she would probably kill me, so... sorry." he said smiling again as his girlfriend giggled.

"Yes she would not like that would she?" The conversation paused for a second of comfortable silence until a sound came from Starfire's side of the connection that sounded suspiciously like ten dying cats in a burlap bag. "Oh I must go the feast for tonight has just been announced, and if I want to eat I must go. Goodbye Boyfriend Robin." She cut the connection without another word.

"Goodbye Starfire." Robin tried to say before the connection broke, but failed and ended up saying it to a blank screen. "Well damn. Guess i need to get ready to go then." He said as he got up and headed for the door.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

Raven hovered in her meditative position on the roof of the tower and gazed out at the sea and the city, letting her mind wander. It had been wandering to the same thoughts lately; her mother and her birth. Scenes flashed by in her mind; her mother feeding the birds, her father sitting in his throne made out of Titans Tower, the four-eyed birds in Nevermore sitting on the arches, Dr. Light shivering from her shadowy attack, and finally the ruins of both Earth and Azarath. She shuddered as she touched down and started walking toward the door. She needed a cup of tea to calm her nerves, and she needed it badly.

Raven walked into the empty commons room and headed for the kitchen as the door to the commons room opened behind her and Cyborg walked in. "Hey Raven, whats up?" He asked with a smile.

Raven picked up on a lot of anticipation as she continued to walk to the kitchen and prepare her tea. "Just getting tea, Cyborg. Why are you so excited?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her half-metal friend.

His grin just grew as he responded, "Oh no reason, just can't wait for karaoke tonight."

Raven's eyes widened as she realized that she forgot today was Wednesday, and karaoke night. "Shit." she muttered under her breath as her water started to boil. Out loud, this time, she asked Cyborg in an exasperated tone, "When are we leaving, and how does Beast Boy plan on embarrassing himself tonight."

"Oh come on Raven you know I cant tell you that. That would spoil the surprise." He grinned wider as she narrowed her eyes at him, ever suspicious of a prank to be sprung. "And Robin wants to leave in like ten minutes, I just passed him in the hall." He added.

Cyborg went over, sat on the couch, and started to flip through the channels on the TV, while Raven sat at the table and sipped her tea, letting the warmth spread through her and attempted to clear her head. She felt more then she heard the entrances of Beast Boy and Robin little less the ten minutes later with a mixture of agitation, apprehension, and humor; but she did catch the last bit of Beast Boy being Beast Boy, "Deviled eggs, get it?". Robin just shook his head and walked off headed toward the elevator door, with a slight upturn of his lips. "Time to go guys, we don't want to be late for our own "party"" He said as the doors open and he stepped in.

"Yeah, that would be a shame." She returned, then proceeded to take her cup to the kitchen and head down to the garage following the boys. She couldn't wait until Starfire got back, she was tired of being the only girl in the tower; now she knew how Bumble Bee felt.


	2. Chapter 2

TeenTitansFreakFanForever- Yep, what could be better then a song fic? A fic with a whole BUTTLOAD of songs!

darkgraywolf- Thanks for the encouragement, here is the next installment.

The songs sung are

**MY ALIEN- SIMPLE PLAN**

**THRILLER- MICHAEL JACKSON**

**WHITE AND NERDY- WEIRD AL**

**CAPITAL H- MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK**

**BAD REPUTATION- JOAN JETS AND BLACKHEARTS**

Stress Relief II

The T-Car pulled up in front of Jump City's many karaoke bars, "The Busted Microphone", the owner apparently had a decent sense of humor. Raven groaned as she got out of the car, accompanied by hoots and hollers from her teammates, Cyborg seemed especially pumped up for tonight, while Beast Boy was nervous about something, most likely making an ass of himself again. But that had never seemed the case before. Raven shook her head and decided not to dwell on it.

Walking into the bar showed many of the titans, that came, already there. Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mas y Menos, Kid Flash, and Jinx where sitting at the round table the Titans always used on Wednesdays.

"Yo, Guys. Whats up?" Cyborg hollered out his usually greeting, shutting Aqualad up immediately, and bringing a smile to the rest of the table.

"Hey Sparky, wasn't sure if you guys were going to make it." She responded with a smile, "You didn't go apeshit on someone again while driving did you?" her questions brought a bout of laughter from the rest of the table while the metal man just grumbled.

"Geez, I sing one Offspring song and I am branded for life." he pouted crossing his arms over his chest and taking his seat next to Kid Flash. Beast Boy sat on the other side of him, with Raven, empty chair, Robin, to his right.

"Well come on, gasoline breath, that was a pretty good song for you." Beast Boy ribbed leaning back in his chair.

"You're one to talk. At least I didn't reveal any secrets about my anatomy, grass stain."

"Oh you're a riot, metal butt, what do you do for an encore."

"Do you really want to know..."

"Would you two please shut up." Interrupted an aggravated empath, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah you two would make a good elderly married couple," Laughed Speedy. Everyone turned and looked at him in horror.

Only Jinx was able to voice what everyone was thinking, "...Eww..."

The table fell to complete silence for a moment as everyone was still getting over the inappropriate imagery, courtesy of Speedy.

The Titans were broken out of their stupor by a nasally voice speaking into a microphone, and they all turned to look up at the karaoke stage. A young, college aged man was standing up on the stage looking out over the crowd that gathered for the nights events. "Hello, and welcome to Wednesday night KA RA YO KE." He said extending all the syllibles it the word of the main event like he did every week. That alone, voice not included, made most of the titans at the table want to strangle the man. "Like always we're going to open up the microphone shortly and we welcome all to come up and sing, or make a fool of yourself. And again we are blessed with the presence of Titans, West and East, and their honorary members, Kid Flash, and Jinx. Who of course are also welcome to come up and entertain us and themselves, like always." He said with a look to Beast Boy, which earned a snicker from Cyborg and Kid Flash. "So with our further ado... Let the creepy mimicry of rich, most likely, snobby people begin." He gave a deep bow, and backed off of the stage. Once off of the stage he handed the microphone to a man standing off to the side of it, who took it and moved up to the stage to introduce his song, "Ring of Fire" by Jonny Cash; the same song he sung every week.

Amidst the chorus of _Burn Burn Burn_, The Titans returned to conversing with each other.

"So," Bumble Bee started, "when is Starfire, getting back?"

"She's leaving Tamaran tomorrow, so she wont be getting back till Saturday at the earliest." Robin answered in a somewhat down cast tone.

Jinx picked up on it right away and, never one to let a chance to give the stuck up traffic light a healthy dose of grief go by, said, "Awe, does poor Robbie poo miss his Starfire, wire...uh, what the hell kind of pet name can you come up with for that?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

"How 'bout, Starry warry." Chirped Aqualad with a snicker.

"I think Firery wirery works pretty well, Jinx." replied Kid Flash enjoying the look on Robin's face.

Robin was four shades darker then he was at the beginning of the conversation, the rest of the table laughing didn't help at all. But Cyborg still thought he should have some fun too, "He usually skips the fire, and just calls her Pookiestar." he laughed out.

The laugher died down a little when Robin got up from the table and started walking away.

"Awe come on man, we were just kidding." Cyborg called out.

But Robin just kept walking, toward the stage. The rest of the Titans just watched as the boy wonder talked with the mike guy, and they were a little unnerved to see the karaoke guru laugh out loud before looking through his C.D. Cases.

Not thirty seconds later, Robin was standing up on the stage with a song intro playing over the speakers. He bobbed his head to the beat for a while before picking up the lyrics.

_I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
Just a glimpse of your face  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet you anywhere  
Somewhere that no one can retrace  
Somewhere where no one will know our faces_

_She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien _

Roars of laughter erupted from the Titans' table and made it harder for Robin to concentrate, he even managed to get a grin from Raven.

_She knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
She can read in my mind  
And she can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
Shes not wasting her time  
She can take me to the place that she calls home,  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
Please take me to your leader  
Tell her I will surrender  
I will surrender_

_She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
She's my alien  
My alien_

_My alien_

_My alien_

_My alien_

_My alien_

_My alien_

_  
She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend  
_

_She has two arms to hold me  
Four legs to wrap around me  
She's not your typical girlfriend_

_My alien _

_  
I bought the astranauts kit  
Now all I needs a rocket  
My love, intergallactic friend  
She's my alien _

Robin wasn't able to get through the first chorus with a straight face, but he did finish with out laughing. He left the stage and headed back to the Titans' table with a goofy grin plastered on his face. The rest of the Titans were showing their appreciation of Robin's song in their own ways. Kid Flash was banging his fists on the table in a fit of hysterical giggles, Jinx was laughing while holding her sides, Bumble Bee was following suit, Mas y Menos where clutching each other and shedding tears through their laughter. Even Raven let out a chuckle to Robin's strange performance.

Robin came back to the table smiling wider then he had done in at least a week and sat down. He was immediately addressed by Jinx, "Wow, wonder bread, I didn't think I'd see the day when you developed a sense of humor."

He was taken aback by this and looked to the rest of the titans, "I'm not that bad am I?"

No one seemed to want to answer the boy wonder verbally, but after a few seconds Beast Boy morphed into a grasshopper and started chirping loudly, causing the others, except Robin, to laugh. Robin just scowled and slunk further into his chair.

"Oh, cheer up man. It's not the big of a deal." Cyborg said trying to comfort his slouching leader.

"Yeah, I mean we can all be comedic geniuses like me." Beast Boy said proudly, earning a muttered "Thank God" from Raven, causing his face to fall a little.

The conversation turned to captured villians of the week, including a first encounter with Dr. Light by Jinx and Kid Flash, until Speedy spoke up with his hand stroking his chin, "You know, Robin is the only one that has sung an embarrassing song today... I think I'm going to need to change that." He said with a smirk. Standing up, he bound over to the currently empty karaoke stage.

"Dear lord, not again." Muttered Aqualad with his forehead in the palm of his hand in embarrasment.

With in a minute, Speedy's song was starting... with the creeking of a rusty hinged door... Speedy was tapping his foot to the music as he started singing... and dancing...

_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed_

Speedy began to do the Thriller dance right to the music, occationally missing the microphone while he was singing. The crowd and the Titans couldn't help but laugh, applaud, or hoot and call out to him.

_  
'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
Tonight_

_You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just  
Imagination  
But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up  
Behind  
You're Out Of Time_

_'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonight_

_Night Creatures Call  
And The Dead Start To Walk In Their Masquerade  
There's No Escapin' The Jaws Of The Alien This Time  
(They're Open Wide)  
This Is The End Of Your Life_

_They're Out To Get You, There's Demons Closing In On Every Side  
They Will Possess You Unless You Change The Number On Your Dial  
Now Is The Time For You And I To Cuddle Close Together  
All Thru The Night I'll Save You From The Terror On The Screen,  
I'll Make You See_

_That This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
'Cause I Can Thrill You More Than Any Ghost Would Dare To Try  
Girl, This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
So Let Me Hold You Tight And Share A Killer, Diller, Chiller  
Thriller Here Tonight_

_Darkness Falls Across The Land  
The Midnite Hour Is Close At Hand  
Creatures Crawl In Search Of Blood  
To Terrorize Y'awl's Neighbourhood  
And Whosoever Shall Be Found  
Without The Soul For Getting Down  
Must Stand And Face The Hounds Of Hell  
And Rot Inside A Corpse's Shell  
The Foulest Stench Is In The Air  
The Funk Of Forty Thousand Years  
And Grizzy Ghouls From Every Tomb  
Are Closing In To Seal Your Doom  
And Though You Fight To Stay Alive  
Your Body Starts To Shiver  
For No Mere Mortal Can Resist  
The Evil Of The Thriller _

As Speedy's song and dance came to an end he struck a pose and looked out at the crowd. Cat calls and wolf whistles were coming from all around the room. Beastboy was standing on his chair calling out "Take it off" over the cheers of the crowd.

Aqualad wasn't able to stop smiling as Speedy sat down, "Do you exist only to mentally scar us?"

"Um... no?" he replied sheepishly.

"Could've fooled me." Replied Jinx with a twinkle in her eye.

"And around the twins too, for shame." Bumblebee said with a mocking tone. "Thought you had more taste then that."

This sprouted a round of laughter from the rest of the table minus Raven, who smirked, and the twins, who were looking at each other in confusion.

"Qué?" Mas asked Bumblebee.

"Oh no! I'm not telling you anything that can and probably will scar you for life. Ask Speedy to explain it at home."

"Not sure you should leave him alone with them for a while." laughed Cyborg as the conversations were turning again.

"Oh shit." Muttered Speedy with an exasperated tone.

"Titans!" The Titans, save Speedy, whirled to face the shout taking battle stances out of habit, and found the round villain Control Freak pointing at them from the entrance of the club door, until a collective sigh issued from the table and the nerd spoke, "I challenge you to a Karaoke Contest! Loser has to vacate the premise and never come back!" following it with a failed attempt at an evil laugh.

"Oh please," Aqualad said, "I'd bet Raven could beat you a singing competition, what chances do you really think you have against me." he arrogantly flipped his hair back over his shoulder. He was so absorbed in his ego, and the rest of the Titans in the threat, that the only one to notice Raven retreat further into her cloak was Beastboy. Robin sent Aqualad a glare, while Speedy cuffed him in the back of the head.

"Control Freak, you don't appear to be doing anything wrong," Robin said, "and we really don't want trouble." Robin opened his mouth to continue but Control Freak cut him off.

"What's the matter Titans? Chicken?" He asked before folding his arms to his armpits and strutting by the door and clucking. Robin narrowed his eyes.

"No prob, boss." Kid Flash said, "Lets see what he's got." He was standing waiting for Control Freak by the stage before the gamer could blink.

Control Freak rummaged through the Karaoke discs looking for the one he wanted, ignoring the quiet and rising tention in the room cause by the wait. The only ones that didn't appear to be affected were Kid Flash and Jinx, who had a smug smirk on her face.

"AH HA!" He screeched holding the C.D. up in the air over his head, "Now Titans, fear my Karaoke Mastery feat!" He popped the disk in to the Karaoke machine and a found his song. Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned upon hearing the intro.

_They see me mowin' my front lawn  
I know they're all thinkin' I'm so  
White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna roll with the gangstas  
But so far they all think I'm too  
White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Really, really white and nerdy_

_First in my class here at MIT  
Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D  
M.C. Escher, that's my favorite M.C.  
Keep you're 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
My rims never spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're quite stationary  
All of my action figures are cherry  
Stephen Hawking's in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know pi to a thousand places  
Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise  
I'm a wiz at Minesweeper, I could play for days  
Once you've see my sweet moves, you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run (run)  
At Pascal, well I'm number one (one)  
Do vector calculus just for fun  
I ain't got a gat, but I got a soldering gun (what?)  
Happy Days is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon(in part)_

_They see me roll on my Segway  
I know in my heart they think I'm  
White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Can't you see I'm white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with the gangstas  
Although it's apparent I'm too  
White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
How'd I get so white and nerdy_

_I been browsin', inspectin' X-Men comics  
You know I collect 'em  
The pens in my pocket, I must protect them  
My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
Shoppin' online for deals on some writable media  
I edit Wikipedia  
I memorized Holy Grail really well  
I can recite it right now and have you R-O-T-F-L-O-L_

_I got a business doing websites (websites)  
When my friends need a code, who do they call?  
I do HTML for 'em all  
Even made a homepage for my dog (yo)  
I got myself a fanny pack  
They were havin' a sale down at The Gap  
Spend my nights with a role of bubble wrap  
Pop, pop - hope no one sees me get freaky_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme  
Im Whiter than sour cream  
I was in A/V club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard was  
"Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair  
Got my name on my underwear_

_They see me strollin', they laughin'  
And rollin' their eyes cause I'm so  
White and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy  
Just because I'm white and nerdy  
All because I'm white and nerdy  
Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with the gangstas  
But oh well, it's obvious I'm  
White and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
Think I'm just too white and nerdy  
I'm just too white and nerdy  
Look at me I'm white and nerdy _

Control Freak ended the song with what he figured was a classic ganster style hand movement that only made everyone groan at him.

"Well, Titans, what did you think? Pretty epic huh?"

"Boo!" A tomato was thrown out of the crowd by Kid Flash, who had just returned from a supersonic trip to the local produce isle. "Boo! Get off the stage!" three more tomatoes where thrown, all of them making their mark upon the face of the zit covered villain.

"Hey!" Control Freak shouted taking a step forward and slipping of the remains of the tomatoes fell on his ass, and rolled off of the stage, "Ow! Grrr... if you think you do better, why don't you put your mouth where your tomato is." Moans of disgust from everyone, the grossed out look on the Titans' face made him realize what he had said.

"Ooo, great comeback." Raven muttered just loud enough for Beast Boy to hear, causing him to snort out loud.

"Ooookaaay," Kid Flash responded a little uneasy with the apparent pick-up line. A large gust of wind seemed to blow through the bar, and the next thing anyone knew, Kid Flash was standing on the stage kicking squashed tomatoes at Control Freak and preparing to sing when the music picked up on the speakers.

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with my Superman action  
And I'm off to save the world  
silly me I left a message with no return number  
for my boys in blue in case of an emergency  
in case the shit goes down, yeah_

Control Freak just stared as the fastest boy in the world danced and pointed out to the crowd swaying and swinging his hips to the beat of the song.

_  
I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with my Superman action  
And I'm off to save the world_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with a capital H  
It stands for hero, and the hero is me_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back at a quarter to 11  
I'm half drunk, I can't see straight  
A hero zero with a capital Z (that's me)  
Singing songs from the balcony as the city crumbles  
Under the powers of an evil doctor rocket science monster  
with capabilities to destroy the entire universe_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with my Superman action  
And I'm off to save the world_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with a capital H  
It stands for hero, and the hero is me_

_Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with my Superman action  
And I'm off to save the world_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with a capital H  
It stands for hero, and the hero is me_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with my Superman action  
And I'm off to save the world_

_I'll be back tomorrow  
I'll be back in the ballroom swingin'  
I'll be back with a capital H  
It stands for hero, and the hero is me_

Jinx was whistling and cat calling Kid Flash as he finished his number, bowing to the crowd and winking at her.

"Fine." Control Freak said getting up and hanging his head. "You win this week Titans." He walked out of the karaoke bar head hung, but swung around with his arm and shouted "Until next time!" as he threw a lit smoke bomb firework on the ground and ran off before the smoke started pouring out.

A man sitting next to the entrance picked up the smoke bomb is a pair of tongs hanging off of a nail by the door and put it into a garbage can, as was the ritual when Control Freak made his weekly appearance.

"You know," Jinx started, "If I wasn't completely disgusted by his very existence, I might feel bad for the poor guy. Then again Kid Flash'll probably grow a brain before that happened." She finished with a smirk

"Yeah, so thats not happening anytime soon." Kid Flash said taking his seat and putting his arm around Jinx, who leaned back into it.

"You know," Cyborg said with a grin, "You two are getting awfully chummy over there, better rest those wandering hands on the table Flash."

Kid Flash blushed and put his hands further under the table with a smirk, "Don't know what you're talking about Cy."

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing so much, speedster?"

"Heres a better question, you're not jealous are you, _Stone_?" Jinx asked with a feral smile on her lips.

"Um, no." Cyborg stuttered, "Just thought you should know, people might start talkin'." his eyes avoiding contact.

Jinx just laughed, "Ha! Like I'd ca... actually..." Jinx stood up and headed for the stage, making sure to sway her hips as she headed for the stage, "Pay attention, robot, this one is for you." She got to the stage and found the C.D. She wanted, then got on the stage to play it, pushing another guy out of the way before he could get his disc in.

The music phased in as the pink haired sorceress gripped the microphone and got ready to belt out the words, continuing to sway her hips.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no not me_

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_Pedal boys!_

_An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway  
Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me_

Jinx dropped the mic and sauntered over to Cyborg with her hand on her hip, "Enjoy the show Vicky?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Get the message?"

"Um... I think so..."

Jinx smile widened and got more feral as Cyborg continued to sweat under her gaze and the rest of the Titans watched most of them giggling. "Good." She walked over and sat back down next to Kid Flash, pulled his arm back over her shoulder and leaned back into his side, her smirk never fading, while Kid Flash's grew.

Laughter lit the area around the table and no one noticed the coming and going of a black raven of power.

As things settled down Beastboy noticed Ravens absence and looked around for her, "Raven?" he asked unintentionally telling the others she was gone and heads turned looking for her.

"Holy..." Cyborg said looking shocked up at the stage where Raven stood before the microphone nervously hiding in her cloak.

"Uh... hi..."


	3. Chapter 3

Shorter chapter then usual but it seemed like a good place to end it.

Songs Used- Because of you - Kelly Clarkson

Jukebox Hero - Foreigner

Take Me There - Rascal Flatts

Stress Relief III

"Uh... hi..." she said fidgeting a little, "this whole karaoke thing was my idea so... I thought I would join my teammates this week." She reached up and brought her hood down as the music started up ignoring the beginning vocals and took a deep breath centering her self.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery _

_I will not break the way you did _

_You fell so hard _

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

Beastboy was positivly enthralled with her as she sung, never showing much emotion or movement except for her mouth.

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life _

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

Raven allowed a stray tear fall down her face as the lyrics washed over her and brought memories flooding to her. She had three people in her life that she could have been singing this song to, her mother, her father, and Malchior, and not even she knew if it was going all to one of these people or to all of them. Although only the chorus really pertained to the dragon and the demon.

_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young _

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry _

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything _

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you _

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Beastboy may not have been good with signs and hints, but he cared enough for and had watched Raven from the sides for so long that he knew her heart was breaking as she sung.

When Raven finished she quietly went to step down off of the stage. The crowd erupted with applause, everyone in the room was standing and clapping, which only caused Raven's blush to deepen and make her retreat even farther into her hood. Beast Boy stayed sitting , eyes never leaving her, awestruck at the fact Raven had just revealed so much emotion in her song.

Raven sat back in her seat next to Beast Boy with much congratulations from her friends, but she didn't speak to anyone preferring to just nod her head and try not to be seen.

The Titans eventually turned to other topics, new recruits, potential recruits, recent activity in the black market, and eventually back to Rabin and Starfire's relationship, much to the bird brains' dismay. But throughout the entire converstation Beast Boy's eyes never strayed far from the empath.

Meanwhile Speedy sat paging through list of available songs the DJ had given the Titans table looking for a song to jump out at him, until he found one.

"Holy! Guys I need back-up vocals." he said grabbing Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Aqualad, and dragging them to the stage.

Bumblebee groaned and rubbed her temples, "This _can't_ be good." she said as the rest of the table agreed.

Speedy got into position and had the other guys stand behind him and hit the play button. The music started off with a steady baseline before the words started to scroll and Speedy picked up singing.

_Standing in the rain, with his head hung low  
Couldnt get a ticket, it was a sold out show  
Heard the roar of the crowd, he could picture the scene  
Put his ear to the wall, then like a distant scream_

_He heard one guitar, just blew him away  
He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day  
Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store  
Didnt know how to play it, but he knew for sure_

_That one guitar, felt good in his hands  
Didnt take long, to understand  
Just one guitar, slung way down low  
Was one way ticket, only one way to go_

_So he started rockin  
Aint never gonna stop  
Gotta keep on rockin  
Someday hes gonna make it to the top_

Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Aqualad caught on with no instructions and sung out the echoed chorus.

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Hes a juke box hero  
He took one guitar, juke box hero, stars in his eyes  
Juke box hero, hell come alive tonight_

_In a town without a name, in a heavy downpour  
Thought he passed his own shadow, by the backstage door  
Like a trip through the past, to that day in the rain  
And that one guitar made his whole life change_

_Now he needs to keep rockin  
He just cant stop  
Gotta keep on rockin  
That boy has got to stay on top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Hes a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Yeah, juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
With that one guitar hell come alive  
Come alive tonight_

By this time the entire crowd had started picking up the echoed chorus, and was almost chanting along with the Titans on stage.

_Yeah, hes gotta keep rockin  
He just cant stop  
Gotta keep on rockin  
That boy has got to stay on top_

_And be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Hes a juke box hero, got stars in his eyes  
Just one guitar, put stars in his eyes  
Hes just a juke box hero, aah aah aah  
Juke box hero, juke box hero, hes got stars in his eyes  
Stars in his eyes _

The crowd helped the Titans guys finish off the song with enthusiasm as the guys stepped down off the stage receiving applause and high fives from almost all they passed. As the guys walked back to the table Cyborg leaned over Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Yo, if you want to do this, you may want to hurry up." Whispered the machine-man.

"I know," the changeling whispered back fiercely, "but this isn't exactly easy for me alright."

"Look the longer you put this off the less likely you are to actually do it. And you know that. So it's now or never." Cyborg sat back up and rejoined the conversation.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, sitting quietly stirring her drink with her straw. She looked so much more depressed then usual. The song she had sung for karaoke was also a good hint that know might not be a good time for him to sing to her, but at the same time, if he didn't do it tonight he probably never would, or he would try at an even worse time.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said so only she could hear as he stood up, "I'm... going to sing a song."

"This is karaoke night you _always_ sing a song, why should tonight be any different." she replied in her monotone.

"I know... but... tonight I'm not singing for all my friends... just you." With that he turned and walked to the stage to find his song.

Raven was startled at what Beast Boy said, she couldn't understand why he would say that. Was he trying to cheer her up? That certainly would have been in his character, what with the song she had sung earlier and the depressed funk she had been in recently. In need of answers she waited and watched patiently as Beast Boy readied himself, steeled himself almost, to sing. The song must have been _really_ embarrassing.

Beast Boy stood staring out as the crowd almost everyone was watching him intently to see what he was going to sing this week. The Titans looked especially expectant, he kinda hated to disappoint them, but this was more important.

The music began, the words started running, and the changeling picked up the vocals.

_There's a place in your heart, nobody's been,  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows,  
Not even your friends,  
Take me there.  
Tell me bout your momma, your daddy, your hometown,  
Show me around,  
I want see it all, don't leave anything out._

_I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare,  
Take me there.  
_

Raven could feel her cheeks heating up as he sung, this was not what she had expected Beast Boy to sing _ever_. A love song? For her? Looking around the table she could tell that everyone else was baffled as well.

_  
Your first real kiss, your first true love,  
You were scared.  
Show me where,  
You learned about life, spent your summer nights, without a care.  
I want to roll down main street, the back roads,  
Like you did when you were a kid,  
What made you who you are,  
Tell me what your story is._

_I want to know, everything about you THEN.  
And I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams, and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare  
Take me there._

_Yeah,  
I want to know, everything about you,  
Yeah, everything about you baby.  
I want to go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live,  
Where you keep the rest of your life hid,  
I want to know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me, take me, take me there,  
Oh._

_I want to roll down main street.  
I want to know your hopes and your dreams.  
Take me, take me there, Yeah. _

The next couple of seconds went by quickly for the green elf. The crowd began to applaud hesitantly, the Titans stared at Beast Boy as if he had grown a second head, and Raven disappeared into her powers.

"Wow, BB, what was that?" Robin asked as Beast Boy came rushing past the table and out the door, where they could see him transform into a falcon and take flight.

"Forget that, what the hell was that?" Jinx asked, wide eyed and confused.

Cyborg sat back in his chair, "You _do _know he is not the only one gone right?"

All eyes quickly scanned their table until they came across the third empty chair, right in between Beast Boy's and Starfire's, and a realization dawned...


	4. Chapter 4

I'm Back Baby! Five years later and I am going to finally finish my multi-chapter song fic! It's been a long time coming, but here is chapter 4. Thanks to everyone that has read or reviewed my stuff in the past. Hope I don't disappoint y'all too much.

Songs used-

**Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid movie by Disney**

**I do not own the Teen Titans nor any of the songs used in this fic and all are used without permission. They are used only for a good laugh or meaningful dribble.**

Beast Boy rushed out the bar and took to the skies, hoping he hadn't just ruined everything. The lights below him blurred and the wind howled in his ears as he rushed towards the tower. His mind was racing, trying to decide the most likely place Raven would have run to. Right as he decided on checking her room first, he passed over the rolling bay and closed in on Titan Island and spotted something in the moonlight; Raven was sitting on a rock formation staring out to sea.

The falcon swooped down and landed a few yards behind Raven, once again taking the form of a teenage boy. "Raven I'm so sorry for embarrassing you like that, I never should have sung that song, I didn't mean…"

"You meant every single word." Raven countered softly, and he fell silent. A few seconds of silence passed before she spoke again. "You keep forgetting that I can read your emotions." Beast Boy froze; he _had_ forgotten. "I admit that I have been pretty wrapped up in myself lately, but when you started singing, my focus shifted. I try hard not to read the emotions of you and the others, but strong emotions break though.

"Just tonight You, Speedy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash had a spike of lust when Jinx was on stage. When Starfire is home I am constantly bombarded with her love for Robin, and his fear, love, and lust for her. Cyborg is lonely more often than not." Raven spoke softly, but the changeling's heightened hearing picked up on everything she was saying. "Mas and Menos are generally happy kids, and Bumblebee has a thing for Cyborg that he doesn't return. Speedy tries not to let anything get to him but sometimes you guys go too far in teasing him, and from what I can tell, Aqualad is in love with Speedy."

Raven stood and turned to look at Beast Boy, "And you," she paused looking him in the eye, "You have had a crush on me almost since the day we met, but I always just thought that was all it was." Beast Boy swallowed hard, waiting for Raven to get mad at him. But she just continued on in the same soft voice and intense stare with the waves in the background crashing on the rocks behind her. "What I don't understand, is how I didn't see this coming; you are in love with me." The Sorceress stated plain as day. "How did I not notice the change? It all hit me like a tidal wave tonight when you picked up that damned microphone. How did you hide such a strong feeling from me?"

Her voice never wavered as she spoke, but Beast Boy could see her emotions in her eyes. She was opening herself up, and bearing herself at him; and her fragility made him nervous. One misspoken word could close her off and ruin the relationship he had worked hard at building with her. "Raven, I wasn't trying to hide it, I just couldn't come to you. I don't know how you didn't know; I didn't even think about you feeling it from me." He shuffled his feet a little under her gaze.

Silence followed as he looked into her eyes, and she into his. A minute passed with no words spoken until Beast Boy had to break the silence. "Raven I know this is hard, but I have no idea what you are thinking right now, and it's killing me."

Raven took a moment to answer, but when she spoke her voice was its normal monotone. "Beast Boy I am dangerous. My powers have been better, but I still lose control sometimes. Right now I am trying to keep control of my powers and come to terms with this at the same time."

The green boy was downtrodden, he felt his heart breaking. "I will leave you alone, I'm sorry Raven. I didn't want to hurt you." He turned toward the tower intent upon spending the rest of the night in his room.

Raven was in front on him in an instant, a black burst of her power carrying her. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Time seemed to stop for the sorceress and the changeling as the waves crashed against breaking rocks as her powers went wild. Their first kiss turned into their first kisses as Beast Boy brought his hands up to hold her; one on her lower back, the other on the back of her neck.

When the two finally parted, the rocks around them were much smaller than before and neither one gave a damn. "Whoa." Beast Boy breathed as he realized what had happened.

Raven simply looked into his eyes and said, "I love you too."

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

"So your telling me," Jinx said disbelievingly, "That Beast Boy, our green jester, he who pranks and jokes, just sang a love song to the Dark Queen herself?" Her eyes were staring at Cyborg as he leaned back in his chair and nodded. "That's hilarious!" She roared, throwing her head back in laughter. "Bumblebee you owe me fifty bucks!" Jinx stood in a victory pose with one fist held high and the other hand pointing at the black and yellow striped heroine.

The rest of the Titans, save Cyborg and Mas and Menos, who just didn't get it, were too dumbfounded to say anything until Jinx's outburst finished with her declaration of the money she made.

"Wait," Aqualad said still confused, "Why does she owe you money?"

"Back when we were both in the Hive Academy we made a bet about which of the Titans would get together. I predicted Robin and Starfire, and Beast Boy and Raven would get together!" She was still standing at the end of her proclamation, both hands on her hips.

Bumblebee crossed her arms in front of her, "I don't owe you a damn cent until they actually get together. Do you really think Raven is going to go for Beast Boy?" She asked, like the answer was obviously no.

"Are you kidding me?" Jinx shot back, "Think about all of the things Raven puts up with from everyone?" She paused a moment to let Bumblebee do just that. "Even with no one else being as annoying as he can be, she tolerates more from him than she would from any of the rest of us combined! And still she lets him live. If you ask me, she has green-jungle fever." Jinx sat back down and leaned her elbows on the table, challenging Bumblebee to question her. Bumblebee didn't even wait to answer the challenge and the two continued to argue over the table, occasionally bringing Speedy or Aqualad, who were sitting between them, into their heated debate.

"Wow." Robin said as he turned away from the argument in front of him. "This is a little hard to swallow." He said as he turned to Cyborg and Kid Flash, the only others not caught in Jinx and Bumblebee's crossfire.

Kid Flash zipped from his chair between Jinx and Cyborg and took Beast Boy's chair to get further from the commotion his girlfriend was making. "What's so hard to believe? Everyone needs someone."

Cyborg's face fell a little at Kid Flash's comment, but neither of the others noticed. "But they are so different. They are almost complete opposites." Robin said.

Kid Flash smirked at Robin at that comment. "Right, because you and Starfire are so similar. Oh and Jinx and I are almost the same person. Face it bro, opposites attract."

Cyborg gave a chuckle, "He's got a point. You and Star are in love and you don't really have a lot in common, but that doesn't stop you does it?"

The boy wonder nodded at that. "Fair enough, I see your point. I guess we will have to see what happens. In the meantime though, maybe we should be singing. Who hasn't sung yet?" Robin asked everyone at the table, drawing Bumblebee and Jinx out of their conversation.

Flash answered him, "Cyborg, Aqualad, Bumblebee, and the twins." He moved back to his seat next to Jinx as he spoke, glad she was done arguing with Bumblebee.

"Hey wait a minute." Aqualad cut in, "Both Cyborg and I sang with you and Speedy."

"That doesn't count." Speedy said "You just sung the chorus, I did all the real singing. You were just my backup." He smiled at the black haired Atlantian, "You need to sing a song of your own."

"But I don't have one, I didn't find one I wanted to sing." Aqualad whined at Speedy.

"Oh don't you worry," Jinx smiled at him, "I'm sure the one I picked out for you will be just fine. Let's go fish boy." Jinx grabbed Aqualad's arm and pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the stage saying, "And if you don't sing with all your might, you will just have to sing another song I pick." Jinx was smiling like the cat that ate the canary as she set the song up and headed back to the table.

The music picked up with light precussion as the lyrics started to scroll and Aqualad sighed as he realized what song he was being forced to sing.

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

The Titans at the table were roaring with laughter as Aqualad started to get into the song, going so far as to try his best at a Jamaican accent.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Taking a page out of Speedy's book, Aqualad started to bob and dance to the song as he sung with a big smile on his face.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

Aqualad finished by dropping to his knees and sliding to the front of the small stage, but he misjudged how far he would go and ended up falling off of the stage and landing in a pile on the floor. All of the patrons in the bar were laughing now, including the Karaoke Master as he helped Aqualad up and took the microphone for the next singer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; Aqualad!" The bar erupted in applause for the horribly embarrassed hero as he made his way back to the table blushing.

"Where did that come from?" Speedy laughed

"Well you and Beast Boy are always doing silly dances like that, I guess I just wanted to try it too." Aqualad said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and he took his seat.

"Dude you need to pace yourself, Speedy and Beast Boy have _years_ of experience making asses of themselves, you can't just pick that up in one night." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

Speedy gave Cyborg a mock hurt look as the rest of the table, still partially laughing from what had happened, turned to other topics.

A few minutes later Cyborg got an alert on his communicator. "Trouble?" Robin asked instantly.

"Relax dude, if it were trouble you would have gotten called too. The tower just registered a very small amount of seismic activity on the island. I'm gonna call Beast Boy and see if he is there." Cyborg stood up and walked out of the bar leaving the others to come to their own conclusions.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 and going strong.

Songs Used-

**Single Ladies - Beyonce**

**Y.M.C.A. - The Village People**

**Tale as Old as Time - Beauty and The Beast the Disney movie**

**All songs used are used without permission. I do not own them, I do not know who owns them, but I know I do not own them. Or the Teen Titans. Again, all songs are used for a cheap laugh.**

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak when his communicator went off. "You should get that." Raven said as she dropped her hands to her sides and stepped back causing Beast Boys hands to fall to his sides too.

The changeling flipped open his communicator to see Cyborg's face in front of the karaoke bar's neon sign. "What's up Cy?" He asked.

"The tower picked up some seismic activity, I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay out there… Are you blushing?" Cyborg said noticing the dark cheeks of his green friend.

Raven stepped over and took Beast Boy's communicator before he started to babble, "Everything is fine Cyborg. My powers got a little out of control but all that got broken was some of the rocks on the shore."

"Really," Cyborg said with a grin, stretching the word out, "What could have made your powers slip like that?" He asked still smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Annoying robots that ask too many questions." She countered narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, fair enough. You two gonna come back out? Still got a few hours left of singing. It'll be fun." He added seeing that Raven was probably going to say no.

Raven paused to consider their options, glancing at Beast Boy, a glance that was noticed by the half metal man. "Yes I think that coming back out would be a good idea. By now I'm sure everyone knows what's going on, or at least thinks they do," She said, glaring at Cyborg. "Hiding here won't really do either of us any good. We still need to talk but we will be back at the bar soon." Raven waited for Cyborg to nod before closing the communicator and handing it back to Beast Boy.

"How can anyone else know what is going on when I have no clue?" Beast Boy asked weakly, taking his communicator and putting it back on his belt.

Raven smiled at him, "What part of what just happened was unclear?" She asked the green teen.

"Well," He started, "first of all, you just kissed me and told me you loved me; where did that come from? Not that I didn't really, really like it."

"It likely came from all the times you tried to draw me out of my shell, constantly forcing me to push my boundaries. Or maybe all the times you fought by my side in battles and watched my back. Or even the times you took on your most dangerous form in order to come to my defense." Raven stepped forward again and raised a hand to Beast Boy's cheek, "But most likely from all of those things, and more. Kind of a silly question Garfield."

"But, then why couldn't you tell I liked you?" He asked still confused

Her hand fell back to her side as she tried to find the words to explain. "Sometimes, I can feel emotions without knowing their source, especially if I already think I know what to expect. I think what happened was I felt your emotion, but thought it was just coming from me. Love is a very complex, and confusing emotion for me, it's not always easy to figure out."

Beast Boy's ear drooped as he readied his next question. "But, doesn't that mean that you may not really be in love with me?"

"Perhaps, if I didn't have my mirror." She said softly, "But while using my mirror I can sort out my own feelings without the interference of another's emotions clouding my mind. And in my mirror, I am in love with you."

"Wow." Beast Boy said surprised. He reached up and pinched his left arm, hard. "Ouch!" He yelled, causing Raven to raise her eyebrow. "Sorry, just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Of course if I was dreaming," he added, "I would have swept you up and carried you of somewhere." He gave her a cheeky grin and wiggled his eyebrows, Raven just rolled her eyes, but her face turned red just the same.

"You know if we decide to… be together, as a couple, _that_ is going to be a long way off. We would need to take it slowly. I just destroyed part of our island and set of seismic sensors and all we did was kiss. I will need to get used to this, and that will take time. And patience, from both of us." She paused for a moment letting her words sink in. "Is that something you could do? Be patient with me?" Her voice held her normal monotone, but her eyes held fear and hope.

Beast Boy smiled softly and put his hands on her shoulders, "For you, Rae, I would do anything. I already knew that if anything was going to happen it wouldn't happen overnight." His hands worked their way down to hers and held them softly in between them.

Raven's heart skipped a beat as his hands slid down her arms to hers and a few of the pebbles around them jumped. "I want to try, Garfield, I really do. There are still things that we need to talk about, but, for tonight can we just go back to the bar and… be happy?"

Beast Boy's smile grew until his face almost broke, a wave of happiness and love washed over Raven. He was about to give her a very enthusiastic 'Yes' when a thought came to him, and part of his happiness gave way to worry. "Raven, you have been pretty bummed out lately. And with that song earlier, are you okay?" He asked with concern on his face.

She had a feeling he was going to bring that up. "Yes, I am. I've had nightmares recently, mostly of my heritage, but I will be fine. The nightmares have come and gone since we pushed my father back into his prison dimension." Her face was as calm as ever as she spoke.

Most of the worry left Beast Boy and he gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. "As long as you're okay. I will always be here for you Raven, even if _we_ don't work out. Raven smiled and squeezed his hands back appreciatively. "Well then," He said, letting go of her hands and taking a step back, he gave her a very exaggerated bow, "After you my dear."

Raven's eye twitched at that, "Don't call me that. Rule one, no pet names. Rule two… I suppose I will stop correcting you when you call me Rae. But only you, the others know my name and should use it." Beast Boy noticed that her eyes returned to their normal guarded state.

"Rule three," He continued for her, standing up again, "I get to hold your hand." He said grinning at her.

Raven was silent for a moment, studying him and thinking. "Fine." She said. "You would no matter what I said, I might as well get used to it. Rule four,"

"Rae, we don't need to go through a rule book." He smiled at her, amused that she was approaching this so logically. "Let's just see what happens. I am pretty good at knowing what buttons not to push."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yep. Those are the buttons I push when I just want to get a rise out of ya." Beast Boy gave her the biggest, most mischievous grin he could muster.

Raven just glared at the green teen for a few seconds before, "Very well." She responded, "We will… just see." She was still reserved about that idea, but she was willing to try it.

"So, back to the bar?" Beast Boy suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Raven nodded and wrapped them in her power moving them through space, right to the entrance of The Busted Microphone.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

Cyborg closed his communicator smiling and looked up at the stars. It was a beautiful night, cloudless and starry. At least for a big city it was starry; it was no doubt much better out of the city. Maybe even out at the tower. It was a good night for a new romance. He was happy for his best friends, but he still felt an ache in his heart.

With a sigh, he turned and walked back into the bar. The twins were on stage, had somehow found instruments, and were playing a ballad in Spanish for the bar patrons. A love ballad by the way the twins were dancing to their song. Cyborg moved back to the table and took his seat.

"What happened?" Robin asked as Cyborg sat down.

"Nothin' much. There's no danger." He added seeing Robin look at him quizzically. "Beast Boy and Raven should be coming back sometime soon."

"HA!" Jinx exclaimed jumping out of her seat again and facing Bumblebee, "If Raven had turned him down and or broke his heart, there is no way he would be coming back. Pay up." She extended her hand toward Bumblebee expectantly.

Bumblebee stuttered for a few seconds trying to come up with a different scenario, but couldn't find one. "Fine." She said begrudgingly, reaching for her wallet. Pulling out the money she handed it over to the pink haired ex-villainess. "But if you are wrong, I better get that back."

Jinx just giggled manically and ran off toward the bar. "Man that girl needs to take a chill pill." Aqualad said as she skittered away. A few of the Titans nodded in agreement, Kid Flash however shook his head 'No' while smiling at his girlfriend. The Titans turned back to their conversations and listened to the twins singing.

Jinx bounded back a few minutes later with a large stack of bills. "You know what I miss most about robbing banks?" She looked around the table to see if anyone was going to guess, when no one did she continued, "Making it rain!" She said throwing the large stack of bills in the air over the table. The bills scattered in midair and spread out over the table, landing in drinks, on plates, and on the Titans. Everyone just stared at Jinx like she had grown a second head as she stood with her hands up over her head and the table.

Robin looked down at the nachos they were sharing, now with three one-dollar bills sitting in the cheese sauce, "You know you are going to have to wash those now right?"

Jinx widened her eyes in mock horror and covered her open mouth with her hand, "Oh my, Robin, did you just tell me I had to launder money for you?" Kid Flash, Speedy, and Cyborg laughed as Robin's face turned red. The others didn't really find it very funny.

"Do you know how dirty money is?" Aqualad shot at Jinx. "Pretty much all of the food is ruined now."

"Chill out man, it was funny." Speedy laughed as he slapped Aqualad on the back and helped Jinx pick up the money. Aqualad just glowered and folded his arms in front of him.

The rest of the room applauded as Mas and Menos finished their song and bowed. The next thing anyone, besides Kid Flash, knew they were back at the table surprised to see so much money on the table.

Conversation picked back up for a few minutes until Speedy looked at Bumblebee and said, "You still need to sing. You too Cyborg." He added looking at the metal man across from him.

"Oh I'm waiting until a little later to do my song. Don't think the audience is quite ready for me yet." Cyborg said with a grin. He had a plan of course, but he still needed the targets of his harassment to get here.

Speedy looked back to Bumblebee, "How 'bout it Bee, got anything in mind?"

"Give me a minute," She sighed as she brought the song book closer to her so she could look for something. She found something in a matter of seconds. "Hey Speedy, feel like embarrassing yourself again?" She asked with a smirk.

"Always. What did you have in mind?" He asked smiling back.

"You'll see, come on." She got up and headed for the stage followed by the red clad archer and got in line behind one other person.

"Well this should be good." Cyborg said sitting back in his chair.

BreakBreakBreakBreakBreakBreak

Beast Boy rushed ahead to grab and hold open the door for Raven as they reentered The Busted Microphone. He gave an over exaggerated bow as she passed, causing her to roll her eyes with a small smile. They headed back over to the Titan's table and took their seats.

"Hey guys." Robin said. "Welcome back."

"Yeah you missed Aqualad falling off the stage." Cyborg chuckled.

"Awe man! I bet that was awesome." Beast Boy said as he sat down, Aqualad just frowned.

"It wasn't that funny." He said crossing his arms again.

"Nah," Cyborg returned, "It was hilarious."

Jinx had just watched the couple walk through the bar and sit down, a smile sitting on her face. "So," She said finally, "where did you two go?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beast Boy sat at the table not sure of what to say, he looked to Raven as she started speaking. "Back to the Tower. We had something we needed to talk about, and we didn't want an audience."

"Oh yeah?" Jinx asked, her smile getting bigger, "Anything interesting come up?"

Raven could feel all of the Titans around the table grow nervous at Jinx's questions. All except Jinx, she just kept smiling, waves of pleasure rolling off of her. She was clearly anticipating a specific answer, but Raven wasn't going to tell that easily. "For Beast Boy and I, it was a very interesting conversation. I can't see how you would find anything interesting about it." She said as she picked up her water and took a sip.

Jinx was started to get annoyed by Raven dodging the answer she wanted to hear, "You'd be surprised by what I find interesting." She said, smiling a little less.

"I'm sure I would, but I try to mind my own business." Raven said cooly. Beast Boy picked up his soda and started drinking if for no other reason than to give him something to concentrate on. Kid Flash snickered at how worked up Jinx was getting.

Jinx was really annoyed now, "Oh for the love of! Are you two bumping uglies now or what?" She practically screamed slamming her hands on the table and standing from her chair.

Jinx's sudden and unexpected question caused everyone except Raven to nearly jump from their seats. Beast Boy, who had still been drinking his soda, started coughing as the surprise made his drink go down the wrong hole and up and out his nose. While the green teen next to her continued to sputter and cough out his drink, Raven responded to the nosey Titan at the other side of the table. "Still as tactful as a slap across the face I see. No we are not 'bumping uglies'." She said distastefully, "But we are exploring the idea of a romantic relationship, if that is what you were getting at."

"Dear Gods, yes! Why was that so hard?" Jinx asked sitting back down

Beast Boy finally got his windpipe and nose clear of his soda and his coughing died down as Raven said, "Because I knew where you were going and I knew Beast Boy's reaction would be priceless." She smirked and looked to her left as Beast Boy glared at her.

The rest of the table started laughing. "That was mean Rae." He said pouting a little. She just kept smiling at him, eventually he smiled back and they turned to the table.

"Touche, Raven." Jinx said looking between them.

"Hey Titans, pay attention, you are the ones that wanted me to sing in the first place." Bumblebee's voice carried over the loud speaker as the music started up. Bumblebee took her place at the front of the stage and Speedy stood somewhat behind her with his hand up in front of him. As the lyrics started up, Speedy started waving the back of his hand at the crowd.

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

The whole bar started laughing, Raven even chuckled seeing Speedy dancing to the song. Bumblebee backed up a few paces so she could see and mimic the way Speedy was dancing.

Now put your hands up

Up in the club, we just broke up,

I'm doing my own little thing

Decided to dip and now you wanna trip

'Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me

Don't pay him any attention

Just cried my tears, for three good years

Ya can't be mad at me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips

Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans

Acting up, drink in my cup

I can care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention

Don't pay him any attention

'Cause you had your turn, and now you gonna learn

What it really feels like to miss me

'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

'Cause if you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Don't treat me to the things of the world

I'm not that kind of girl

Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
Here's a man that makes me, then takes me

And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond

Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own

If you don't, you'll be alone, and like a ghost, I'll be gone

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies, all the single ladies

All the single ladies

Now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh  
If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Don't be mad once you see that he want it

If you liked it, then you shoulda put a ring on it

Oh, oh, oh

As the last of the lyrics passed by Speedy and Bumblebee dropped into deep bows out to the crowd and received much applause, and cat whistles from Kid Flash, Jinx, and Beast Boy.

The pair walked back to the table laughing to themselves as they did so. "So, how was that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Beautiful." Jinx said with a tear in her eye, as a ketchup bottle on the table became encased in a dark energy and was thrown against the wall above the twin's heads, shooting ketchup up the wall in a vertical line.

"Sorry." Raven said, "Completely unrelated. It was a good performance." She picked up a few napkins with her powers and dipped them in Beast Boys water before sending them to clean up the ketchup from the wall.

Beast Boy, who moments earlier had grabbed Raven's hand under the table, was trying his best to restrain from laughing as he choked out, "Good thing they don't use those glass bottles huh?"

Bumblebee watched the odd spectacle for a second before looking to Jinx, who was giving her a knowing smile and mouthed the words 'Told you so'. Raven noted the surprise she felt from Bumblebee, and the victory feeling she was getting from Jinx. She made a mental note to ask about that later.

The commotion around the table died down, and normal conversation picked back up. Robin and Speedy talked mostly about new improvements to their arsenals. Aqualad was engaged in a conversation about traveling with Jinx and Kid Flash, Mas and Menos were talking to each other quickly in Spanish, Cyborg and Bumblebee talked about additions to their training courses, Raven mostly kept to herself unless someone addressed her, and Beast Boy paged through the song book keeping one hand holding Raven's.

Awhile later between two songs, a voice came over the loudspeakers. "Just a heads up guys, only an hour left. If you want to sing you should do so soonish." The Karaoke Master then handed the mike over to a man who gave a fair rendition of "Bad to the Bone".

"Hey guys, we should do another group piece." Beast Boy said after the announcement.

"What did you have in mind?" Speedy asked, a big smile on his face.

"Oh, it's a good one. Trust me." Beast Boy said with an equally big smile on his face.

"I'm in." Kid Flash said rising to his feet, as both Bumblebee and Jinx instantly said 'No'

"Me too, so is Aqualad." Speedy stood up dragging Aqualad with him.

"Count me out too." Cyborg said, "I still have my own song to sing and I am resting my voice for that."

"Suit yourself." Beast Boy said giving Raven's hand a squeeze before letting go and bounding up to the stage with his other singers.

"This will not end well. He is way too excited." Raven muttered, barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

Jinx heard Raven and responded with, "Hey, he's _your_ boyfriend." A big smile spreading across her face.

Raven let out a small sigh, "I suppose he is. God what was I thinking." Cyborg and Jinx laughed and Bumblebee just smiled.

As Beast Boy was positioning everyone on stage, Cyborg noticed two others absent from the table. "Hey where did the twins go?" He asked a little surprised.

"They went to curl up in the corner and take a nap. It got to be too late for them. We had a long night and early morning today." Bumblebee told him gesturning to the twins in the corner with two pillows and blankets draped over them.

"It's too bad they are gonna miss this." Jinx said as she saw Aqualad sigh and Speedy and Kid Flash laugh out loud.

The four male Titans were standing in a line, with Beast Boy on the far left followed by Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad. Beast Boy got on the mike before the song started and announced, "Everyone should know at least the chorus, so I don't want anyone not singing along. Take it away Phil." Phil turned and pushed play on the machine and soon a familiar beat came from the speakers, the four on the stage started singing as the lyrics came up.

Young man there's no need to feel down  
I said young man pick yourself off the ground  
I said young man 'cause your in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy

Young man there's a place you can go  
I said young man when you're short on your dough  
You can stay there and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

Amidst the laughs and hoots from the crowd, Beast Boy was not disappointed with the number of people not only singing, but dancing along as the chorus came up.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel.

Young man, Are you listening to me  
I said, young man, what do you want to be  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams,  
but you've got to know this one thing.

No man, does it all by himself  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf  
And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A.  
I'm sure they can help you today

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything for young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
You can get yourself clean  
You can have a good meal  
You can do whatever you feel.

Young Man, I was once in your shoes,  
I said, I was down and out with the blues  
I felt, no man cared if I were alive  
I felt the whole world was so jive

That's when someone came up to me  
and said young man take a walk up the street  
There's a place there called the Y.M.C.A.  
They can start you back on your way.

It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
They have everything For young men to enjoy.  
You can hang out with all the boys.

Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
It's fun to stay at the Y.M.C.A.  
Young man, Young man, there's no need to feel down  
Young man, Young man, pick yourself off the ground

Y.M.C.A.  
just go to the Y.M.C.A.  
Young Man, Young Man, I was once in your shoes,  
Young Man, Young Man, I was out with the blues

Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.  
Y.M.C.A.

The song ended with most everyone out of their seats and holding their hand over their head in the shape of an 'A'. The group took their bows and applauded for the crowd that helped. They made their way back to the table amidst the cheers and hoots.

The other Titans were still chuckling when the four got back to their seats. "Bravo guys, you certainly put on a good show." Jinx said with a smile

"I can't believe I kissed you." Raven said as Beast Boy sat down and grabbed her hand again.

Beast Boy made a mock wounded gesture by grabbing his chest with his free hand, "Awe, Rae, how can you say that?"

"With a straight face." She responded giving his hand a gentle squeeze to let him know she was just teasing him. Teasing or not the rest of the table got a kick out of it.

A few minutes later Bumblebee broke off her conversation with Speedy and addressed the rest of the Titans. "Well, I think it is about time for us to head back to Steel City."

"You know," Robin started, "we do have room for you if you wanted to make the trip tomorrow instead. I know you had a weird last couple of days. Kid Flash and Jinx are staying at the tower tonight too, right?" He asked looking to the speedster his girl friend

"You bet." Kid Flash said, "Much better than getting in our civvies and finding a hotel or something." Jinx just nodded her head from his shoulder and gave a yawn.

"We should probably do that, we haven't had much in the way of sleep the last couple of days." Speedy said glancing over at the twins sleeping in the corner. "The fact that they are sleeping in this ruckus is plenty of proof."

"Yeah, alright." Bumblebee said. "I don't like leaving Steel City unprotected for too long but I suppose one night won't hurt too bad. I will radio Wildebeest and Pantha to let them know."

"Great." Cyborg said, standing up. "Then we can get out of here just as soon as I sing my song.

"Dude, why did you wait so long to get up there?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg started for the stage.

"Had to save the best for last man. You'll see." Cyborg waved over his shoulder as he walked.

Cyborg got up on the stage as soon as an gray haired woman finished up 'Toxic' by Brittney Spears. "Hey y'all. I want to dedicate this song to my two best friends in the world, you know who you are."

Both Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, but they weren't the only ones, the rest of the Titans were looking their way too, most of them smiling or smirking.

The song started off with soft piano and wind instruments. Cyborg cleared his throat before the lyrics started, "Sorry I'm not an old British woman." And the lyrics started.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast

Beast Boy squeezed Raven hand under the table smiling.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and smiled, squeezing his hand back. Beast Boy's heart melted as he saw her smile, unrestricted, and beautiful.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast

The crowd applauded softly at Cyborg's song and he waved to the crowd as he walked back to the table. All the Titans had a small smile on their face when Cyborg got back to the table. Jinx nuzzled deeper into Kid Flash's side and yawned again burying her face in his shoulder.

"Seriously guys, congrats." Cyborg said as he sat back down.

"Thanks Cy." Beast Boy said and squeezed Raven's hand again.

"Well," said Robin, "Shall we?"

"Yeah." Aqualad said standing up and heading to the twins.

"I need to meditate. I am going to teleport back to the Tower. Does anyone want to go with me?" Raven asked looking around the table, but lingering on Beast Boy.

"You know I do Rae." Beast Boy said standing up.

"I will go too if you can take me and the twins." Aqualad said as he was supporting the two speedsters by holding their hands.

Raven nodded at Aqualad and looked around again. After getting 'No's from the rest of the Titans, Raven wrapped her group in her magic and emerged in the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

The common room was dark as Raven's power dropped away from the group. She reached out with a black tendril and turned on the lights. "The guest rooms are one floor up; a few of them have bunk beds. You can take the twins up there." Raven said looking at Aqualad and gesturing to the stairs.

"I remember, thanks. Come on guys, let's get you to bed." Aqualad said as he escorted Mas and Menos, still groggy from their nap, to the stairs and towards the guest rooms.

"I guess this is goodnight then." Beast Boy said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Raven looked at him, her neutral expression intact, and grabbed his hand. Her powers enveloped them again and they were once again standing on the island among the rocks that Raven's powers had crushed earlier that night. Without saying a word, Raven kissed him, using her free hand to bring his head to hers. The rocks around them started to shake with her power, but nothing broke. Beast Boy fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer.

Finally, Raven pulled back and used her powers to move them into the Tower again, right outside her bedroom door. "Goodnight Garfield." She said softly as she stepped towards her door causing his hands to drop.

"Goodnight Rae." He returned with a smile as she walked into her room and the door shut behind her.

He made the short walk back to his room completely lost in thought. He felt like he was walking on air as he practically floated through his bedroom door and got ready for bed. He heard the others entering through the common room doors and realized he was too wired to sleep right then, so he decided to go see his friends and help them get settled.

He walked into the common room as Kid Flash and Jinx were heading out. "Night BB." The speedster said as he and Jinx, who winked at him, headed up the stairs to the guest rooms.

"Night guys." He returned as they passed. The rest of the Titans were still in the common room. Robin was sitting at the computer, most likely placing a call to Starfire on Tamaran. Speedy and Bumblebee were heading towards the door as well. "You two calling it too?" He asked.

"Yeah. Need to get some rest." Bumblebee said. "Gotta get me some beauty sleep."

"Another great karaoke night Beast Boy. It was fun." Speedy said as he and Bumblebee passed him. They both said their good nights over their shoulders and left the room.

"Man, what a night." Beast Boy said as he sat on the couch next to Cyborg. Cyborg was currently channel surfing looking for something to watch.

"I'll bet." Cyborg said with a smile. "Aren't you glad you followed my advice?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy responded. "But I have to admit I didn't expect it to go so well."

"Neither did I. I was more than a little surprised when you both came back. Then she admitted to kissing you, and even called you her boyfriend. Big surprise all in one night." Cyborg said finally settling on a television show about improving and testing cars.

Beast Boy looked at his metal friend shocked, "She called me her boyfriend?"

"Well, Jinx called you her boyfriend and she didn't correct her. I figure that's just as good, coming from Raven at least." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Wow. So, does that mean we are dating?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"That sounds like a question for Raven, not me." Cyborg laughed. "But when you find out let me know."

Beast Boy caught the hint of sadness in Cyborg's voice but couldn't mention it because all of a sudden there came a loud squealing coming from the computer. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked over at Robin sitting in front of the screen with a bouncing Starfire trying to look around Robin's head at them. "Friends Beast Boy and Raven are doing the dating? This is most wonderful. Now we can do the double dating, with bowling and pizza and,"

Robin jumped in to calm his girlfriend down, "Whoa, easy Star, I don't know what's going on, I just told you what I heard and saw. I'm not even sure they know exactly what is going on." He said waving his arms in front of him.

"Don't be silly Robin. They did the kissing, and the singing of love songs. They are clearly dating." Starfire returned like it was obvious. "Beast Boy, can you hear me? I saw you there on the couch."

Beast Boy got up and walked over to the computer. "Pretty sure all of Jump City heard you Star." He said with a smile. "How is your trip?" He asked.

"Do not try to change the subject." She scolded, "Tell me everything. What happened after you sang to Raven and you both left?" She asked bouncing again.

"Star it's kind of a long story. Besides I'm sure Raven would rather tell you when you get back." He said meekly, trying to get out of telling the story.

"Oh you are right friend Beast Boy, I am sure Raven will tell me when I return. Oh but I am so very happy for you two." She squealed again, not as loud, but the boys in the room still flinched.

"Thanks Star, I'm happy too." Beast Boy said.

"It _is_ getting kind of late, Star. I just wanted to call and say goodnight." Robin broke in.

Beast Boy, feeling his part in the conversation was over, headed back to the couch where Cyborg was still watching TV. A few minutes later they heard Robin shut down the transmitter and head out of the room with a yawned 'Goodnight'. The duo returned the departing words and fell back into silence.

"Hey Cy?" Beast Boy asked without looking at his friend.

"Sup buddy?" The cybernetic teen returned.

"It's just that, well, when Raven and I were talking she kinda let something slip. I'm sure she didn't mean to," he added quickly, "but she was confused and stuff and well… You know you're not alone right?" Finally looking up at Cyborg, Beast Boy was wishing he had sat on his friends other side. Cyborg's metal half of his face did not show any of his emotions, and the silence in the room was deafening.

Finally Cyborg said, "I know man. What did Raven say?"

Beast Boy looked up at his friend before answering. "She said that more often than not, you usually feel lonely."

Cyborg nodded. "I hit kind of a low period after we got back from Japan. Remember how I shut myself up in the garage?" He finally turned to look at Beast Boy, putting his arm on the back of the couch. At his friends nod he continued. "Raven came and talked to me then. She wanted to know if I was okay and all that. Wanted to know what was wrong."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

"I told her. I've always felt kind of alone since the accident and becoming _this_." He gestured at his body as he spoke. "Before the accident I was popular. I played sports, had lots of friends, and went on lots of dates. But that ended. I had a girlfriend before the accident and I really miss the feeling. Having someone there for you no matter what. The general companionship you know?" Beast Boy nodded again. "And now? Well my girlfriend broke up with me, all my friends called me a freak, and I was alone until I met you guys." The changeling could see the hurt in his friend's eye as he continued. "Don't get me wrong, BB, I love you guys, all of you. I just miss being _in_ love."

"What about Bumblebee?" Beast Boy asked. "She seems like she likes you."

"I know she does. I don't know man." Cyborg rubbed his human face before continuing. "I mean, I like her, we get along great, but I just don't feel anything special for her. She is just a friend. And now one of the last people I felt a spark for is sleeping up stairs, but she is sleeping with someone else. The other one is thousands of years in the past."

Beast Boy nodded as a picture of Jinx came to his mind and remembered what Cyborg had told him about Sarasim. "I'm sorry dude. I wish I could help. I would introduce you to some to some fine young thing, if I knew anyone you didn't." He said helpfully.

Cyborg gave a laugh, "I know you would green bean." They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Cyborg spoke again. "You should probably get to bed. I'm the one with night duty tonight. You have training in the morning."

"Right." Beast Boy said as he stood up. "Keep your chin up dude, something will come your way eventually. You are way too good a person for it not to happen."

"Thanks man. See you tomorrow." Beast Boy left the room leaving Cyborg sitting on the couch.

"Man what a night." Cyborg said as he got up to make himself a sandwich. "And still a long time until tomorrow."


End file.
